Hatsuka Hazama
Hatsuka Hazama (間 初花 Hazama Hatsuka) is a character in Snow Radish Vacation!!. She is the grandmother of several heroines of days series, most notably Sekai and Setsuna. Appearance Hatsuka has fair skin along with bright blue eyes. She wear a short orange skirt along with Mayo-chan hoodie. Her most prominent feature however, is her long golden hair that was tied behind her back with a red ribbon. Her bangs also form two intakes. She seems to have cut her hair shorter the year after Snow Radish Vacation as seen in the photo of her with Kagura and Nijou. History Background Hatsuka is a good friend of Kagura as well as a girl from Nijou Family. They both studied at Moteharashou and enrolled at Tomaru's cram school. There, she and several female friends (excluding Kagura) begin to have sexual relationship with Tomaru, but not to the point of intercourse since there isn't enough time. She is the first one to notice that Tomaru disappeared from them, the day after he had sex with Kagura without her knowing about it, speculating that he might goes back to be with his girlfriend from the university. Reunion Nine months later, Hatsuka runs away from home to stay with Kagura as her mother goes out with other man after her father died. She is overjoyed to be reunited with Tomaru and causes Kagura to worry that Tomaru might not be able to keep up their promise since Hatsuka is a very pretty girl. In the true ending the Betrothel Party, Hatsuka organizes a party with other girls for Kagura and Tomaru. She also gives her friend a floral wedding veil for her as present. Canonically, she has sex with Tomaru, becomes pregnant, and eventually gives birth to her first son Shun. Apparently, she also participate in several prostitution organized by Tomaru alongside Kagura and Nijou. Hatsuka continues to raise her son alongside other girls' children, but moved away around the time that Tomaru disappears after taking away Moteharashou Principal's fortune. She and Kagura are still in contact, and come to rescue her when the latter is confined by a teacher. Hatsuka also has two more children, Toki and Kuu, both fathered by Tomaru. Summer Radish Many years later, Hatsuka is reunited with Tomaru again, much to Shun's disaggreement and disgust. After a big fight, her son left home for Haramihama to work during summer with Kagura. Shiny Days Hatsuka works in a Food Cordinator related business and is Manami Katsura's superior. She gave Manami the job to inspect Radish. In Inori Route, Hatsuka is mentioned by Youko when she is communication with the Headquarter over her management of Radish while argued that even Hatsuka is intrigued with her plan. Personality Gallery Kagurabride.jpg|standing behind Kagura who she has dressed as a bride Mrs. Nijou.png|With Kagura and Nijou Trivia *Her name is a allusion to Hatsukadaikon (二十日大根) which means garden radish, she was named this way because her family is radish farmers. *The character on Hatsuka's hoodie is Mayo-chan, the mascot of Overflow. *Her name Hatsuka (初花) means the first flower of the season. All of her children and her granddaughters (except Inori) also have similar naming theme relating to time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Hazamas Category:Snow Radish characters